Book one: Hope
by Nienna Tasartir
Summary: While trying to find Kurtis, Lara discovers the rebirth of menace she thought dead. However, she finds out that she is not the only one interestd in stopping an ancient evil
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Tomb raider games**

_I had exams…and I decided that I didn't want to study anymore so I started to put into written what I had thought in my spare time. This is my first story here and also the first one that I write in English so I will welcome any kind of correction._

_I have the intention to continue writing as long as I can so that's why I'll divide my story in different books, each one related to the others but with a different plot._

_**Prologue**_

_Prague_

Lara got up from the bed in the motel room where she had spent the night. The day before, had been one of the busiest of her life. After having defeat Karel, she returned to the place she had left Kurtis fighting with Boaz, thinking that the entire nightmare she had been through in the last two days was over. However, what she had found was discouraging, Kurtis' weapon in a pool of blood, though there was no trace of his body.

She was exhausted, so she decided to go to the police, clear her name and find a place to sleep. She would have plenty of time to find the missing body the next day. After all, who would want to carry a body out of the building? All the people who might have been interested in collecting dead warriors were dead.

She left the room late in the morning and headed for the Strahov. As she had supposed it was full of policemen who wouldn't let her inside the building, so she asked for the inspector she had talked to the night before. After having convinced him that she might be useful, as she had already been there, she was escorted through the building.

She led them to what she thought that had been one of the control rooms of the building. Once there, while the policemen that had accompanied her investigated the nearby area, she tried to find out if there were any camera placed in the arena where she had left Kurtis and Boaz fighting, so that she could see what had happened. And she found it. However, the tape had been removed. She then heard a 'click' coming from the door of a storeroom right behind her, a too well-known sound. Without a second though she turned and started firing her gun. She only stopped when she heard the sound of a corpse falling to the floor.

She carefully hurried to the door and opened it, hoping that the policemen hadn't heard the shoots. She knew she was wrong as she heard footsteps getting nearer. She quickly searched the body for any useful information it might contain. She smiled as she found what she was looking for, the missing tape. She just managed to hide it in her backpack before the policemen entered the room. After, having explained what had happened she exited the building with the newly found proof safe with her.


	2. Chats and conversations

**Chapter 1: Chats and conversations**

Lara was sitting on the ledge of her bed in her motel room, with the tape in her hands. Now, she wasn't that sure that she wanted to watch it. What if it was the proof that the worst had happened…? She sighted and got up knowing that not watching it would not solve the problem. After turning on the TV, she returned to the bed. Half an hour later, she hurried out of the motel and stopped a taxi.

"To the airport" she told the driver

* * *

Kurtis watched the room surrounding him, if it could be call a room. He was lying on what look like a hospital bed. However, the place was much darker and gloomier than any hospital might have been. He tried to get up but a sharp pain in his stomach made him gave up. He then noticed the bandages around his waist and remembered his fight with Boaz. After he had got himself stabbed, the only thing he was able to remember was he lying on the floor of the arena. Someone must have brought him there. The door opened. A man entered into the room, and approached Kurtis.

"How are you today, Mr Trent?" said the figure. "You've been sleeping for a long time."

Kurtis immediately recognised him as Joachim Karel, one of the cabal members and wondered what had happened. As he remained in silence, Karel continued talking.

"You must be wondering why we took you from the arena and brought you here. Well, I'll not try to convince you that you are here because I want to undo my wrongs, but because _we_ need you. Have you ever heard about the four keys of Aslene?"

"Why do you exactly need me?

"Because each key is related to a different kind of … "place" and one of them can only be obtained by a Lux Veritatis member. As you are the only one left… let's say that you come in handy."

* * *

The man parked the car and looked at the building in front of him. Despite being probably one of the newest buildings in the city, it was really difficult to find one's way around it. He walked through a corridor full of classroom and laboratories, till he reached the department of palaeontology. After having gone through it completely and not finding what he was looking for, he approached a pair of women talking near the entrance.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Doctor Illsay is?"

The two women looked at him and then at each other. It was the first time someone had come looking for her. It wasn't the fact that she didn't receive visits, but that most people knew where to find her.

"She is probably in the gardens in the entrance." Answered one of them.

"Thanks" replied the man, slightly bowing his head.

The two women couldn't help staring at him a he walked out of the corridor and the building. He found her where he had been told, sitting on one of the benches, reading a book

"Milady" he said, as the woman looked up to him from where she was sitting and smiled.

As soon as he was sure he had caught her attention, continued. "The members of the council have been gathered together. They want you to contact them as soon as possible. She told me to remember you how _complicated_ things are getting"

She sighted." I knew these "Holidays" wouldn't last long" and without losing her smile she added. "Tell them that I'll arrive tomorrow."

She then stood up, bowed slightly her head as the man had done before and left. The man kept watching here as she went into the building, surely to pack some of her things.

* * *

After having left the Parisian airport, Lara managed to find a taxi. While she was sitting there, she started to think about the videotape. If she hadn't seen it by herself, she would have never believed it. Karel was still alive and he has taken Kurtis. She guessed that they must need him, if they were trying to save him. As soon as she had watched how they had taken him out of the room on a stretcher, she had turned of the TV an exited the motel room.

She had found a plane ticket to Paris in one of the pockets of the man that had tried to kill her back at the Strahov. So she had taken the first plane to Paris hoping to find there a trace of where they could be. She told herself that she must stop Karel before he managed to carry out his evil purpose. However, she knew that it wasn't the main reason why she would follow him.

The taxi stopped in one of the streets of the Parisian ghetto. She didn't know if it was the best place to find out what would be Karel's next step, but it was the only one she had been able to think about.

* * *

IsisDeiyan got of the taxi and paid the driver who had brought her here from the airport. She wondered why the Council had decided to make that place one of their meeting points. She smiled and made a mental note to ask someone about the matter and then entered the building. After reaching the floor she had been addressed to she pushed the doorbell.

An old woman opened the door and smiled as she saw her.

"They are all in the living room. I'll lead you there." She said and started walking. Before reaching its door, she added "I'm glad to see you again, milady"

"It's always good to see old friends" replied IsisDeiyan, preparing to come into the room. As she opened the door, she felt everybody who were sitting there, turning they heads to see her. They immediately stopped talking, and greeted her

"Good morning everybody" she said and looked at then until she spotted a blonde woman. She stood up and they hugged each other. "I see that even elder sisters may learn from the younger ones"

"You know that I've always liked this city since I came here with you. I must say that I strongly advised the council to establish here."

"Erel, we must say that, in these years as our queen, it has been your only 'whim'." said an elderly man sitting in one of the armchairs. He then turned to IsisDeiyan and said. "Maybe we should start talking about important matters. As you already know, princess Ellein managed to leave the palace with some artefacts, 2 years ago. We haven't been able to find out exactly which artefacts she has or where she is, until yesterday morning"

"So I guess you need someone to prevent her from using them. Someone who has lived her whole life in the world Ellein is threatening" added IsisDeiyan.

"Yes, but things are now a bit complicated" continued the man." We know that she has one of the keys of Aslene"

"And she is forming an alliance to obtain the other three. First, they need to get some kind of map with the location of all the keys, so we supposed that they still don't know where some of the keys are." said Erel.

"Where is the map?" asked IsisDeiyan.

"Our contact told us that it is believed to be hidden in an urn, in the Louvre. They will try to steal it during some kind of inauguration held there tomorrow night."

"I've heard about it. I can manage to be invited. Once there I'll try to stop them, if the council approves"

"You have our approval" said another man "We have already voted it"

"I don't know why I'm surprised" she said.

"If we didn't know that you are willing to ct in such a way, we would have never accepted you as a princess."

She smiled and looked at her sister "Don't worry. I won't let Ellain see me."

"That would be safer. If she doesn't know that we are after her, she would be more confident. And, Isis, be careful. I don't want to loose another sister."

"Don't worry. I already knew what I was signing up for when I accepted becoming a princess. By the way, do we know who she is helping?"

* * *

Joachim Karel was sitting in his office, checking some of his notes, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" he said and Marten Gunderson entered the room. "Gunderson, have the man you sent back to the Strahov returned?"

"No, Sir. I'm afraid he would not return. He was found by Miss Croft and I'm afraid she now has the tape."

"Well, then I supposed that we will have a visit sooner o later. Be ready. Anything else?"

"Yes, Sir. Princess Ellein has arrived."

"Tell her to come in."

* * *

The café metro was completely empty and, as Lara entered, the owner, Pierre greeted her as if she were a long lost friend. Lara, knowing that the kinder she behaved with that man, the more information she would obtain, from him decided to behave politely, or a least more politely than the last time she had been there.

"It's nice to see you, Pierre."

"What brought you here? I guess that you aren't here to pay a courtesy visit."

Lara smiled "I've heard that someone is ruling a very bad organization and I'm sure that you know something. After all which place would be better to 'overheard' conversation than a café in this part of the city?"

Pierre expression immediately changed. "I don't know what you are talking about. Do you think that I spent the time eavesdropping my customers' conversation?" he said as he raised his voice.

"Shut up! Believe me that you don't want to attract anyone's attention" said Lara as she forced herself to fight the urge to blow his head off by remembering that she needed that man to get to Kur…Karel. "So, you have heard something, haven't you?"

"Look, I'm risking my life if I tell you something. They might kill me!"

"I'll kill you, if you don't tell me what you know."

"Ok, I heard some people talking, two days ago. All I know is that something called the agency are going to break into the Louvre tomorrow night. I don't know who they work for but they can't be up to anything good"

"Thanks, Pierre. And remember that we wouldn't want anyone to know about our little chat." said Lara a he left the café. She had plenty of time to prepare a little 'excursion' to the museum. She would watch them and steal from them whatever they were looking for when she had the chance. But right now, she needed some weapons. And she remember where to find them, as she thought that the safe box in the pawnshop was likely to have survived the explosion, a few days ago.

* * *

Princess Ellain entered the room and sat in one of the chairs, before being invited to do so. Karel lifted up his head from his papers and studied the woman in front of him. She wasn't tall, but still managed to looked to most of the people over her shoulder She had red hair, brown and green eyes and

She started talking with the same decision she had entered the room with. "I've come here to close our agreement. I've put my key in a safe place, so that I could take it when the time comes."

"Fine. We'll our search for the keys tomorrow evening. Are you coming with us?"

"And risking myself to be discovered by my 'dear' people? No thanks."

"I thought that you didn't fear them"

"I don't. But I wouldn't like any of my remaining sisters to come after me. Do you think that if they discover what I am up to, they wouldn't try to stop me?"

"Well, I understand that, after betraying them, being responsible of the death of more than the half of the people you were supposed to protect, including several sisters and stealing some artefacts that can lead to the destruction of the world, you are not in very good terms with them. I would have never though that one of you would fall for power so easily. You would wait here till we return from the Louvre."

* * *

_What do you think of this chapter? I have though about introducing a new character that would drop from time to time and that would give the whole story a pinch of fantasy. Personally I like her very much._

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the beginning of my story. By the way, Lady Lara Croft thanks for the piece of advised. I didn't' even know that option existed…_


	3. Return to the Louvre

**Chapter 2: Return to the Louvre**

Lara hoped that the entrance she had opened on her previous visit to the museum hadn't been closed, as she approached the building. Otherwise, she would have to find another entrance. It wasn't such a naïve idea. After all, on the same day, three different groups of people had entered the building and they might not have find out yet about the hole in the lower floors.

She was surprised as she heard more noise than on her previous visit. However, she could easily explain the source of the noise when she came nearer. Some kind of party was being held there. Well, that would make it the perfect night to break into the museum as all the attention of the guards would be focus on the party. She finally reached the sewed system under the Louvre and smiled as she realizes that her 'work' hadn't been undone.

She also noticed that noise was coming from one of the upper floors and supposed that the inauguration of the new exposition was being held above her. She tried to move away from it as soon as possible, as it was the most guarded part of the building.

* * *

Karel watched as Gunderson organised his men to break into the museum. Their plan was simple; steal the urn that contained the man before anyone notice. The fact that the party was held at the other end of the museum will also make things easier. The only _thing_ that could complicate his plan was Lara Croft, but she hadn't shown up yet.

He turned and looked at the man lying in the lorry behind him. He would have left the Lux Veritatis warrior in their 'lair', but he didn't trust his knew ally. He knew that the only thing she cared about was power and she would sell her soul for it. The power her people had offered her hadn't been enough. Being a princess in her world meant that she had to share the power with the council, and that she had to respect her people decision when they chose her sister as a queen. And princess Ellein didn't tolerate that.

Two years had passed since she had somehow broken the defences of her country. She had betrayed the queen, who was now dead. However, she couldn't reach the throne, though she managed to escape. Now, her remaining sisters were exiled and looking for her. He didn't know much about her, apart from the fact that she was one of the Children. He didn't even know what she had inherited from her mother, but he was sure that if she had the chance, she would take the four keys for herself. In fact, that was exactly what he would do. His thoughts were interrupted when Gunderson informed him that they were ready.

* * *

The entrance of the museum was crowded with a lot of people. Most of there were historians, art experts and there were also some scientist that worked there. IsisDeiyan approached the entrance. She had worked for the museum from time to time, as an expert in dating digs. When she was about to reach the entrance she heard a voice calling out her name.

"Doctor Illsay" she turned and saw a man, probably in his late fifties. IsisDeiyan remembered him as one of the experts that have helped her while she had been working there. In her opinion he was a good man and above all, someone she can rely on if something went wrong that night. "I'm glad to see you. It's been a long time. What are you doing here?"

"That is a really long story." She replied

"I haven't seen your name in the list of guest."

"Maybe that is related to the fact that it is not there. Would you believe if I tell you that I was on my way to a speech and as I saw this wonderful inauguration I couldn't help coming to say hello to old colleagues?"

"IsisDeiyan I don't know what you are up to, but if you think that it worth risking your career and who knows what else, then you probably deserve all the help you can get. Come with me, I'll ask the guards to let you came in. The new exhibition is heavily guarded, but the rest of the museum isn't. So you won't have any problem to do whatever you have come for"

"Thanks, although I have no idea about why are you helping me"

"Neither do I, Isis, but you look too innocent to cause any trouble." He added as they both entered in the museum.

* * *

Trough the dark corridors of the museum, a figure moved quietly. Lara had no idea about where she should start her search. She supposed that, if they had chosen that day, they would probably break into the furthest part of the museum from the party. She directed her steps in that direction trying not to make any sound.

After having been exploring the galleries for sometime, she heard noises coming from a nearby room. She looked from behind one of the doors and saw the too familiar image of two soldiers. They seemed to be patrolling the galleries and after thinking about for a minute or so, Lara decided to follow them. After all, she didn't have anything better to do and they may lead her to whatever they were looking for.

She soon discovered that her guess was correct as she heard people talking at the end of the corridor. She remained behind the door of the room next to the one they were staying in, so that she could listen to what they were saying.

"None of our patrols have seen her, Sir" she heard Gunderson say.

"Fine, but keep some of them at the exits. I don't want any unnecessary risk." Lara couldn't help holding her breath as she heard Karel, as it was almost impossible for her to believe that he was still alive.

"Yes, Sir"

The voices then stopped and Lara had to peer over the door to know what was happening. She saw Karel approaching one of the artefacts there, an urn, taking it and throwing it against the floor. No alarm sounded, though it didn't surprise Lara. The budget of the museum only allowed them to protect their most valuable works of art.

She turned her again her head to have a little rest. However she found one of the soldiers aiming his weapon right at her head. He told him to enter the room and she reluctantly obeyed. As she looked around the room, trying to find an escape rout, she saw that Karel was still standing next to the broken urn. Gunderson was next to him and in one of the corners she managed to see Kurtis that was being held by two soldiers. She thought that he look quite weak probably due to the blood lost, but she still felt relieved that he was alive.

"Miss Croft, you've just arrived at the right time. You'll love this" said Karel as he removed some of the broken parts of the urn and picked an old manuscript from the floor. "This is the map that will lead me to the four keys of Aslene" he told her "With Mr. Trent help, of course. In case you are wondering about your fate, I think that I'm going to spare your life, for a while. I still think that you could had a place in _my_ new world and, anyway, you may be still useful"

"And what exactly makes you think that I would want to be part of _your_ new world. I think that I had made it clear on our last meeting." Answered Lara. Karel smiled at her replied. He started to come closer to her

"Human race bows to easily in front of power especially when they know that the other choice will only bring the pain and torment. Your will will be in my power sooner than you think. Each day that goes by, I am closer to may aim. It is pointless to think that you stand any choice against me."

"At least, nobody will be able to say that I didn't try" She said as he looked straight into his eyes. Then Lara saw her opportunity. She gathered all the strength she had and threw herself forward. The attack took Karel by surprise and he fell to the floor.


	4. Out of the Louvre

**Chapter 3: Out of the Louvre**

Lara's reaction took everyone in the room by surprise. However, her advantage didn't last much. As soon as Karel hit the floor, he threw a ball of green fire at her, and through Lara was able to move out of its way in time, it hit her on her right arm. As everyone was watching the scene happening in the centre of the room, nobody noticed that Kurtis has managed to get of the guards that were holding him and knocked them out. Lara leant against the wall holding her injured arm in pain. Karel got up from the floor and approached Lara with other ball of fire in his hand.

"A person with your career should have known better that you should make yourself indispensable, before doing something stupid like trying to escape. You could have lived to see the birth of a new world." He said

"Then I think that I am not missing anything." Answered Lara.

Karel raised his hand preparing to hit Lara with the green fire. However, a gun shoot stopped him. He looked at his hand that it was now bleeding from the point the bullet had hit him. The wound didn't need more than ten seconds to heal, and Karel turned around to see Kurtis holding the gun of one of his guards.

He started shooting again, knowing that it will not hurt his opponent, but hoping that it may give them time to escape. Besides, he knew that it was an advantage that they need them alive, so they wouldn't try to kill him. He was right, none of the soldiers though about shooting him and the bullets managed to hold Karel for sometime. By then Lara had taken her own weapon and started to shoot some of the soldiers. However, Gunderson had started reorganising his men and she had to hide behind the door of the room next to the one they were staying. The soldiers, led by Gunderson imitated her and took refuge behind the columns.

Karel fell to the floor due to his wounds. Without hesitation, Kurtis took the map from Karel's hand and went out of the room through the door Lara was hiding behind. As soon as she saw him, she beckoned to him and began running.

"Where are we going?" asked Kurtis

"To the exit. We need to find a way of getting rid of this people."

Their advance through the museum wasn't really quickly, as they both were injured. However, Lara knew exactly where they should go. She headed for the lower floors of the museum, the place where the inauguration was being held and, most importantly the place that was the most heavily guarded.

* * *

Total silence fell over the party, as the sound of gunshots came from one of the corridors. Nobody dared to move, although the noise was clearly approaching to them. IsisDeiyan, knowing what it meant, was trying to think about something to prevent her sister's ally obtain the map and still getting out of this situation without being seen.

She approached one of the glass cabinets, the one that seemed to contain the most valuable objects in the room and waited. Then she saw a woman running into the room, closely followed by a man. IsisDeiyan leaned on the cabinet and it fell to the floor, totally by chance.

* * *

Lara heard the sound of broken glass coming from somewhere in the room, but didn't stopped to look at it. The room was full of people, so someone must have knocked something over. She could only though that her plan wasn't working. None of the guards of the museum had appeared yet and when they reached the exit, their chances of escape will reduce, if their pursuers weren't held behind.

Only when she crossed the door of the room, did she realise that it was closing behind them. They both stopped for a moment and watched through the bullet-proof glass, how all the exits of the room were closed, imprisoning Karel and his men. As they knew that it wouldn't last long, they started running again. None of them noticed a black-eyed woman watching their movements, standing next to a pile of broken glass.

Soon they reached the exit and,

* * *

Karel couldn't believe that the doors had closed right in front of them. He looked around the room and saw a broken cabinet lying on the floor. So that had been the cause of the closing of the doors. One of those mortals was the cause of his failure. If he had the time, he would let his rage kill them all. However, he needed to get out of the room. Not that it really mattered if he was caught, but the less attention he attracted to hi activities, the better.

He waited till his men managed to open a hole in one of the walls and exited the room. As he was leaving, he turned his head around and saw a woman, who took his attention. He looked into her black eyes but didn't find the fear that was in everybody else in the room. She was totally calmed and returned his gazed with a proud cold one of her own.

* * *

By the time the police arrived, they were only able to find a lot of people paralysed by fear. A police inspector started talking to the crowd in front of him, but nobody seems to listen to him. A woman approached the inspector. She has long dark hair, black eyes, but what took the inspector's attention was her expression of calm.

"Look" she said "I am not going to try to convince you that I am here by chance. You will not I am not when you read the list of guest. But it is really important that nobody knows that I have been here."

The policeman was impressed.

"I supposed that you have nothing to do with the broken cabinet that turned the security system on, do you?

She smiled "Do you see the hole in the wall? I could not let the people who do that obtain what they have come for. You can't do anything against them, but I do have a chance, if they don't know that I am after them. I know I can't expect you to trust me but I can assure you that, if they find me, they've probably try to open a hole through me like the one in the wall."

"I don't know why I believe you, but I probably have to thank you that there hasn't been a bigger disaster."

"I promised to keep you informed" she said as she went out of the room.

* * *

Karel was furious as he returned to his headquarters. He headed for his room, thinking about his next step.

"I guess something has gone wrong, hasn't it." Princess Ellein was standing in one of the corridors

"Nothing I can't control."

"Be careful. Arrogance is not a virtue, not even among your race. You might know were my key is and where is yours, but the other two are out of your reach yet."

"I'm not the only one who should be careful. You know there are a lot of people willing to see you die and you wouldn't want any more enemies because of your pride."

She gave him a cold glace, turned around and disappeared down the corridor. Well, he might not know where the keys were, but he knew who knew it. It couldn't be that difficult to follow them.

* * *

Lara stopped the car and got out of it. She couldn't think of a better place to hide. They couldn't go to a hotel and it was unlikely that someone my look for her there. Kurtis had also got out of the car and was watching the building in front of him, a block of flats.

"I would have never imagine that you have an apartment in Paris." said Kurtis

"It is not mine. I was the house of a friend." answered Lara

"And I supposed that he wouldn't mind if you break into his house in the middle of the night and tell him that half of the Parisian mafia is after you." He said sarcastically.

"He is dead. Karel killed him."

Kurtis didn't know if he should worry about what he had said or about the fact that he was going to sleep in the same place Karel had carried out his macabre rituals.

* * *

_Well this is the end of another chapter. I am going to try to really start the plot and explain some things in the next chapter or so. I will also try to make the longer._

_Thanks to all the people who have read (and also the ones had reviewed) my story so far._


	5. The map

**Chapter 4: The map**

Spending the night in Von Croy's apartment might not have been such a good idea after all. It was true that it was probably one of the safest places they could hide in, but the place brought to her horrible memories. She remembered how Werner had called her in the middle of the night, a few days ago. She didn't know why she had accepted to come to Paris. She was sure, and time had shown her she was right, that it would only bring problems to her. However, he seemed really terrifiedand she must reckon that she had felt some kind of curiosity about what could be haunting his mind. Now, she wished she had stayed at home, safe. Lara had thought she could never forgive Werner for what had happened in Egypt. But nobody deserves that kind of death and she felt that it changed it all, in more than one way.

Her thoughts turned then to the man she had met a days before. She was glad he was alive. She had noticed the bandages around his stomach where his t-shirt had been ripped off. That injury was probably the cause of the pool of blood she had found at the Strahov. However, Karel's men seemed to have done a good job wrapping it. They both climbed upstairs and retired to sleep.

* * *

IsisDeiyan reluctantly took her cell phone, which was on the table by her bed. She had been sleeping for a few hours but she was still really tired.

She looked at her alarm clock. 6 a.m. in the morning. She then looked at her phone. It was a call from her sister. Finally, she wished for a minute killing siblings was legal in some circumstances.

"What do you want?" asked Isis with a sleepy voice

"Do you have the map?" Asked Erel.

"No"

"Did they get the map?" Erel seemed now to be quite alarmed.

"No"

"Isis, what do you mean? Where is the map? What has happened?"

"I don't know who has the map, but I can tell you that it is not me and that it is not Ellein or his ally. I suppose it won't be long until we find it out."

"And couldn't you have tell me this as soon as we started talking"

"See it as a little revenge for waking me up. I'll arrive in the evening" finished is as she hung up the phone.

* * *

The door of Karel's office opened and princess Ellein entered triumphantly.

"Do you know where they are going or do I have to look for another ally before you fall?" She said sarcastically.

"We are tracking them, though we haven't found them yet. By the way, haven't you found your sisters yet?" Karel answered

"In fact, I'm pretty sure where they are. I'm leaving in an hour."

* * *

IsisDeiyan opened the door of the flat she had been in on her previous visit to the city. However, there were only six people in it, all of them playing cards.

"Weren't you supposed to be planning our next step?" She asked.

One of them, a young man in his early twenties answered to her "We are deciding who is going to make the dinner."

"And you've arrived just at the right time" added queen Erel.

"You'd better not make me cook if you don't want to eat something half-burnt" she replied. "I've already had dinner in the airport. Let me know when you finish. I'll be in my bedroom."

"IsisDeiyan" called her sister "We'd better talk now."

* * *

It was early in the morning when Lara woke up. Her right arm still ached from the point Karel's ball had hit her. However, no matter how tired she had felt the day before, it seemed that all her efforts to have more rest were useless. On the other hand, Kurtis seemed luckier, as he was fast asleep.

She got up and woke Kurtis up, knowing that they should start to study the map, before Karel found them.

"Do you know why they wanted the map?" asked Lara, once Kurtis was fully awake.

"Well, it seems that some kind of ancient being, Aslene, hid something called 'The secret of life' and locked the chamber with four keys, which she linked to a different place." Answered Kurtis.

"It isn't difficult too imagine why he wants something called 'the secret of life'. Do you know what it is?"

"No. Nobody has ever seen it. But I know where one of the keys is. The one that was given to the Lux Veritatis. We must find them before he does."

Lara then unrolled the map, but was surprised to find that instead of some kind of drawing, it only contained four paragraphs of clear hand writing. She read them aloud.

_The first key you would find_

_Where the land hiddes beyond the mist_

_In the last refuge for the world of men_

_The second I shall give to my own people_

_Whose fate seemed to be that of exile_

_But too dear in my heart, to let them die_

_The ancient warrior of the Lux Veritatis _

_Received the third one, for protecting human race_

_And they hid it where they would find it in the future_

_The last was, however, remains in the power of the nephilim_

_Hidden underground, for even them are part of the Children_

_And might help to keep balance_

"I will never understand why ancient beings, empires or brotherhoods didn't write things clearly, so that future generation wouldn't have to guess what they meant to say." Said Lara, although deep down she knew that she welcomed every opportunity that came to her to solve a mysterious puzzle or retrieve and ancient artefact. She continued talking "Let's see. You've said, where your key is, right?"

Kurtis nodded "And I suppose the nephilim's one must be in their underground city. But I have no idea about the other two."

Lara remained silent for a few minutes and then said. "Well can't get Karel's key and we should leave yours for the moment so they can't kill you."

"I really appreciate your concern Lady Croft" Added Kurtis sarcastically.

Lara gave him a black looked, but continued talking as if she hadn't heard anything. "So that's two out of four. I don't know where the land beyond mist is, but I think I know someone who might help us with the exiled. He is an 'expert' in all kinds of strange theories. I guess he'll probably knows where to find them."

"Do you trust him?"

"No. He swaps information, but right now he is our only choice."

* * *

The door of the bedroom opened and a blonde woman entered into the dark room. She approached one of the beds and sat next to the figure lying there. She touched lightly her sister, as if to wake her up, thought she already knew she wasn't sleeping. IsisDeiyan turned around and looked at her sister's green eyes. A few hours ago, she had explained to the council everything she had seen in the Louvre and her own opinion, but she had retired before any decision was made.

"We've been talking. Our dear sister has decided to come after us. She seemed to have at last understood that we are still a menace to her." Said Erel with a sad smile. "We are leaving tomorrow morning,"

"Again hiding?" asked IsisDeiyan.

"What other choice do I have? There had been enough deaths among our people. They chose me to protect them. You know as well as I do that we both are too young to take any action of our own."

"It was not my intention to criticise you. I'm sorry if it had sound like that."

"I know. But I still feel so…" Erel started but her sister stopped her.

"We might not be able to defeat totally Ellein on our own. But we can always block her plans. We know something she doesn't: the location of the keys. We can get her before she and his ally do."

"Isis, we _can't_ get them. Remember that one is for the nephilim, one for the Lux Veritatis, one for the people of the water and one for us."

"No, but we can find help. Or better, I think the help will find us."

"Do you mean the two people you saw in the Louvre?"

"Why not? Our contact told us one was a Lux Veritatis member, he can get the key."

"And how do you know they will come to us?"

"Well, we are probably their best option." Added IsisDeiyan. "I will remain there."

"That's your decision to make."

* * *

Kurtis followed Lara into an old building that looked as if it were going to collapse. It was totally abandoned but for an apartment from where came some light. Its door was opened and Kurtis didn't know whether to find it strange or not till he saw worry on Lara's face. He also pulled out his gun as he noticed Lara had done the same with hers.

He pushed slightly the door so they would have more space to cross it and wait till Lara entered the room. They both soon realised that there wasn't anyone in the flat, but for the corpse of a dead man lying in the floor next to some computers.

"Is that the man?" asked Kurtis

"He was always afraid of 'his enemies' finding him. Of course nobody believes most of what they say, but he seems to have been right after all." Said Lara. "Let's see if we find something useful."

Kurtis started to search for it in the computers while Lara tries to find something among the amount of papers lying on the floor, the tables and inside some of the books. The place was clearly a mess, thought she doubt it has anything to do with the people who have murdered the man. Her search was soon interrupted by Kurtis calling her.

"What have you found?" asked she.

"Look. His archives about the exiled were the last he used."

"Probably that was because the people who killed him were looking for the same information as us. I wonder why they didn't destroy it."

"They either didn't expect anyone to want to know where they are or they didn't care at all." answered Kurtis.

"Where do we have to go?"

"To the gothic area of Barcelona, Spain"

* * *

"We have found them Sir." Informed Gunderson

"Where are they?"

"They've just cross the French border."

"Contact Ellein, she would take care of them."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

The streets of the gothic area of Barcelona were crowded with tourist, thought, in fact, there wasn't much space. However, Lara and Kurtis managed to drive through them, thanks to Kurtis motorcycle. They stopped in one of the streets behind the old cathedral and parked the vehicle. As they both got off of it, they looked up to the building in front of them.

* * *

_At last I've been able to update! I really wished to have updated sooner but I have been very bussy writting a birthday present for a friend._

_Thanks to all my reader for their interest and to all the people who have reviewed._

_I promise it wouldn't take me that long to update next time._


	6. Where the second key hiddes

**Chapter 5: Where the second key hides...**

The surroundings of the building weren't very different from those of other old towns. Its narrow streets were crowded with tourist and the surface of its ground was covered with stones. Lara and Kurtis entered the ancient building and used the lift to reach the apartment they were looking for. They opened the door and saw a woman standing by the window. They both aimed their weapons at her. The woman turned to looked at the newcomers and moved towards them without a moment hesitation.

"I'm IsisDeiyan Illsay." She introduced herself "From the exiled."

Lara looked at her. She wear her black curly hair loose, her eyes were black and her clothes dark.

"We've come for the key you are supposed to have." She asked

"We don't have it anymore. It was...'stolen'." replied IsisDeiyan

"How?"

"That's a long story." answered IsisDeiyan with a smile. "But you should know that now it is in our enemies hands."

"Our enemies?"

"You have yours and we have ours. I'm afraid they have formed an alliance."

"So they have access to two keys." said Kurtis "Any idea of where we can find the others?"

"In the past it was believed that beyond the mist hid a land out of time. Does it a ring a bell to you?"

"Lands beyond mist" repeated Lara "It's not such an uncommon legend among cultures from north Europe." She then started thinking about it and, unconsciously, she began lowering her weapon. There might be several places that fulfilled that description, but, right then, she could only think of one which might be considered as a refuge. "Avalon" she finally whispered, as if talking to herself.

"What?" said Kurtis looking at her in disbelief. "Are we going to look for an isle that doesn't exist?"

Lara didn't answer. Meanwhile, IsisDeiyan remained silent, knowing that she couldn't say anymore. The consequences of it may be dangerous for her. Lara was still thinking. Kurtis was right; Avalon was probably a legend, as King Arthur, as the Holy Grail…

"It's in Glastonbury!" she finally shouted "It must be the place. It has preserves many legends…'of the world of men'.

IsisDeiyan smiled in agreement. "You should go know. And leave that map there. You won't need it anymore." She then looked at Kurtis. "By the way, don't you think it's about time you lowered your weapon? If I wanted to attack you, I would have done so by now."

"How can we know we can trust you?" he asked.

"Honestly, you can't know that and right now there's no way I could prove it to you, unless you want to wait for other five minutes. Reach for the building next to this and escape."

She then went out of the flat and started descending the stairs with Kurtis weapon still aimed at her.

* * *

IsisDeiyan went down the stairs quickly but not running. After all, she was not in a hurry, knowing as she did, that her sister was already inside the building. She really wanted to meet her. She stopped as she reached the ground floor and moved towards the exit of the building until she noticed it was already blocked.

"It's been a long time, little sister" said a voice behind her

"At least two years" answered IsisDeiyan, as she turned around to find her sister and some of her soldiers.

"Are you counting it, IsisDeiyan?"

"Aren't you?"

Ellein smiled "Are you alone or is our dear queen going to appear?"

"Ellein, if I weren't alone, don't you think you would have been already attacked? Replied IsisDeiyan returning her sister's smile. "Besides, do you think she would remain there, waiting for you to come?"

"Of course not. Why are you there then? And where has Erel gone?"

"I can't believe you think I'm going to tell you that." answered IsisDeiyan. "Anyway, nice try."

Ellein beckoned to one of the soldiers and he aimed his weapon at IsisDeiyan.

"You'd better think of other ways of threatening." Continued IsisDeiyan, as she fixed her black eyes into her green ones.

"That's why you are coming with me." Added Erel. One of the men took her by the arm and led her out of the building through the back door.

* * *

Lara and Kurtis couldn't help but look at each other as IsisDeiyan went out of the room. She had given them the information they needed, warned them and then she had gone.

Kurtis took the map from Lara's hand as she was still holding it.

"Do you think we should leave it here?" he asked

"I don't know, but we can't loose anything" she answered.

"You are right. If she is working for Karel, he must already know the location of the keys, so we aren't giving him any new information. If not, she is only trying to help us."

After saying that Kurtis dropped the map and they both went out of apartment, in the direction they had been told.

* * *

The man led IsisDeiyan to a group of cars parked outside the area and tried to make her went into one of them, while they wait until the others came. However, he had to release her arm as he felt a pain in his hand as if it were burning. IsisDeiyan kicked his stomach so that he would loose his balance and started running towards the crowed streets, hoping to reach them before someone saw her. She managed to get lost among the people, as her sister arrived at the area and caught a glimpse of her.

Ellein approached the fallen man, fighting the urge to kill him, and asked him what had happened. The man removed his glove and show her his hand. Although she was surprised by what he saw she didn't allow herself to show it. She looked at the man's hand, which seemed to me partially frozen, as he explained how it has suddenly begun aching as if it was burning. She turned to went into one of the cars and ordered her soldiers to get ride of the man, as if it would clean her failure.

* * *

As she reached one of the windows of the corridor, Lara noticed the two buildings weren't far from each other. She and Kurtis could easily reach the other building without much effort, and so she told him. They opened the window and were about to discuss the best way of reaching the other side when they heard the sound of footsteps coming. By the way it sounded, there must be several people coming up the stairs and they both knew that nothing good could come out of it.

Lara looked apprehensively at the closed window of the balcony in the building in front of her and took her guns hoping that a few shots will break the glass so they could use it to enter the building, although it may alert the soldiers of their presence. However, before she could fire any shot, the window blow. She looked at Kurtis, who was smiling at her, with his hand raised. Lara didn't have to think much to guess what had just happened. She didn't have the time either, so she quickly jumped over the small space that separated both places.

She turned to see Kurtis behind her, who wasn't that sure that he could make it to the other side. Lara remembered his wound and realized that it was probably the cause of his hesitance to jump. They were running out of time and the soldier would catch them at any moment. She has to think of something quickly. She looked at the frame of the broken window. She didn't know if it would be long enough, but it was their only chance of getting out of there. Fortunately, it worked and, with its help, Kurtis managed to get to the other side.

They looked at the window they have just leave behind and they could see the soldiers at the other end of the corridor approaching them.

They started to come down the stairs of this new building, knowing that the soldiers they had seen would have probably warn the other of their presence. As they reached the ground floor, Lara realised that they had two options. Either they could use the front door and go straight to the motorbike parked outside, or they could use the back door and hope to lose their pursuers among the crowd of tourists.

Lara looked at Kurtis to asked him about his opinion about it when she noticed that he seemed somehow absent. She called his name but obtained no answer, until he seemed to shake for a moment.

"What the hell where you thinking?" said Lara.

"I'll explain you later. Come on. Let's go this way" he answered pointing the front door.

"How do you know it's safer?"

"There's no time now. We can take my motorbike, if we hurry. They are waiting for us at the other exit, but if they see we don't turn up soon, they'll come here."

Lara agreed, not knowing at all why she trusted his opinion about it. They try to go out of the building and find out that there were only a few guards on the hall. They took refuge behind some columns and shot them without hesitation. They couldn't risk they alerted the other ones. Lara looked round the corner and saw that there were six soldiers. She shot from her safe position several times and heard a corpse fall and after a few seconds another one. The other four have also taken refuge behind the other columns and it was going to be difficult to get ride of them. She remembered something and opened her backpack. She took the round object she had found at the Strahov and handed it to Kurtis. He thanked her with a smiled and used it to attack the soldiers. The objected flew around the room and got easily ride of the men there. As soon as the last of them fell to the ground, Kurtis caught his weapon again and they managed to go out of the building and use Kurtis motorbike to escape.

"You have a lot of things to explain." Said Lara as they both rode the bike.

* * *

Inspector Genet was studying the papers from his research about the theft in the Louvre. He was about to finish it, as there was nothing else he could find out about it. As far as he knew, nothing has been 'taken'. They have only broken an urn and probably the have been something inside it, but as he had no proof of it, there was nothing he could do. His telephone rang and he reluctantly lifted his eyes from his papers and took it.

"Inspector Genet?" asked a female's voice. "Do you remember I promised to keep you informed?"

The inspector remembered his conversation with the woman he had let go.

"Of course. I supposed nobody has managed to 'open a hole through you' yet. Do you know something?"

"Well, if I were you I'd stopped a group of cars, that's going to cross the Spanish border. They are probably carrying a map."

"Why is it related to my investigation?"

"The map was hidden inside the broken urn."

The inspector quickly thanked her and hung up the phone. He then dialed another number and gave instruction to stop the cars.

* * *

_There is another chapter, hope you enjoy it._


	7. Echoes from the past

**Chapter 6: Echoes from the past**

The motel room Lara and Kurtis were staying in was far from being comfortable, but at last it was a safe place to spend the night. Besides, Karel wouldn't search for them in a place like that. Kurtis sat on the bed, knowing that the feared time of questions had finally come. Lara sat next to him, but seemed very busy looking at the contents of her backpack.

"What do you want to know?" He finally asked.

Lara looked up from here backpack, apparently surprise, but said nothing, returning her eyes to her backpack.

"Come on! You are dying to know."

"Am I? You must think you are really interesting Mr. Trent."

"I have no doubt about it, Lady Croft." He said, with his ironic smile. Lara realized too late that she had been looking at him for too much time and tried to correct her mistake.

"Stop doing that." She said

"Doing what?"

Lara remained silent for a moment. Should she tell him the truth…? "Calling me Lady Croft." She looked at him; not very sure that he had believed her excuse due to the amused grin on his face.

"Ok." He simply said.

After a few minutes of silence, Lara finally gave in.

"What were you going to tell me?"

Kurtis realised that that was the most similar thing to admitting her curiosity that he would obtain from her, so decided to take the initiative in the conversation.

"You told me I had a lot of things to explain. I supposed you meant my 'special abilities'. There isn't much to say about that. Only that is something every member of the Lux Veritatis learns while his initiation, as a way of fighting against the cabal."

"I've seen you blow doors and I remembering you throwing me at the Strahov, not to mention that strange weapon of yours. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, not really."

"And, what about…?"

"Hey, take it easy. We have a hard day tomorrow and I'd rather have some sleep, if you don't mind. Having a hole in your stomach is really tiring, you know?" He said as he stood up from where he was sitting and headed for the bathroom.

Lara got into the bed. The last thing she heard before drifting into sleep, was the sound of the water from the shower running, coming from the bath room.

* * *

_She was almost completely surrounded by darkness, but for a faint light coming from an opening before her. All the building over her trembled violently, as if it was going to collapse at any moment. She needed to get to the exit; otherwise she would be buried alive. However, she didn't have the strength to run anymore, so her advance towards the entrance was slow.  
__A man appeared in the entrance, but she was unable to recognise it, as the rays of the Egyptian sun came straight into her eyes. She saw him beckoning to her and then she heard his voice. It was Werner. _

"_Quickly girl, before it collapses around you." he said as a new tremor shook the place, forcing Lara to leant against the wall._

"_You back, Werner? No more set?"_

"_No time! Your hand, Lara. Give me your hand."_

_Lara could feel the ground collapsing under her feet, but was able to make a final jump towards the exit and grab the edge of the opening._

"_Take my hand. I can pull you to safety."_

"_Good to see you again, Werner."_

"_I couldn't leave you."_

_Blocks of rock started to fall over them. The next time Lara was able to look up from her position, Werner had gone. He had left her, although he had said he wouldn't. The tremors got more violent and she finally had to give in. She let go of the edge and fell into the darkness.

* * *

IsisDeiyan got out of the boat that had brought her to the island, if it could be called like that. The only trace of human life was a small village the middle it. In fact, it was consisting of only one huge building. IsisDeiyan looked one more time at the boat, which by now was a small point in the distance, and then headed for her former home.  
As soon as she reached the broken doors, she stopped. It had been two years since she had visited it. She sighted and entered the Hall. However, the inside was even worse. None of the walls was damaged; there was no sign of a battle, no blood, not even dust. It seemed that the whole had never been inhabited. And yet it was full of memories, good ones and bad ones, though she wasn't able to realised how much it meant to her till the glass of a window mirrored one of her tears falling down her cheek. _

IsisDeiyan got out of the boat that had brought her to the island, if it could be called like that. The only trace of human life was a small village the middle it. In fact, it was consisting of only one huge building. IsisDeiyan looked one more time at the boat, which by now was a small point in the distance, and then headed for her former home.As soon as she reached the broken doors, she stopped. It had been two years since she had visited it. She sighted and entered the Hall. However, the inside was even worse. None of the walls was damaged; there was no sign of a battle, no blood, not even dust. It seemed that the whole had never been inhabited. And yet it was full of memories, good ones and bad ones, though she wasn't able to realised how much it meant to her till the glass of a window mirrored one of her tears falling down her cheek. IsisDeiyan got out of the boat that had brought her to the island, if it could be called like that. The only trace of human life was a small village the middle it. In fact, it was consisting of only one huge building. IsisDeiyan looked one more time at the boat, which by now was a small point in the distance, and then headed for her former home.As soon as she reached the broken doors, she stopped. It had been two years since she had visited it. She sighted and entered the Hall. However, the inside was even worse. None of the walls was damaged; there was no sign of a battle, no blood, not even dust. It seemed that the whole had never been inhabited. And yet it was full of memories, good ones and bad ones, though she wasn't able to realised how much it meant to her till the glass of a window mirrored one of her tears falling down her cheek. IsisDeiyan got out of the boat that had brought her to the island, if it could be called like that. The only trace of human life was a small village the middle it. In fact, it was consisting of only one huge building. IsisDeiyan looked one more time at the boat, which by now was a small point in the distance, and then headed for her former home.As soon as she reached the broken doors, she stopped. It had been two years since she had visited it. She sighted and entered the Hall. However, the inside was even worse. None of the walls was damaged; there was no sign of a battle, no blood, not even dust. It seemed that the whole had never been inhabited. And yet it was full of memories, good ones and bad ones, though she wasn't able to realised how much it meant to her till the glass of a window mirrored one of her tears falling down her cheek. 

She reached one of the inner courtyards of the hall with a little pool in the middle of it. She descended through stairs in one of the corners of the courtyard that led to a little corridor below it. IsisDeiyan took a candle from one of the walls to light her way through it, which doors where as smashed as the main doors of the hall. She stopped when she reached a small chamber with four inscriptions on it and several holes in the walls, most of them empty. She left the candle near the door, as there was no need of it. The room was full of light coming through a crystal window on the ceiling, just below the pool of water. She took something from one of holes on the wall and examined it to take it with her and, after that, she returned to the courtyard, crossing the garden around the pool of water that had remained untouched for hundred of years, protected by an unknown force. She then headed for the nearby stairs and opened the door to her bedroom. As the boat was going to come for her in the morning, she would have to spend the night there.  
She was waked up in the middle of the night by her cell phone ringing. _"If only I could sleep a single night" _she though.

"You, how you dare to do this to me!" She recognised the furious voice immediately. "What the hell do you think you are doing? No better, what have you exactly tell them?"

"I guess it has worked then." Said IsisDeiyan, while she sat on the bed. "Don't worry; they don't know anything about you. I've told only told them what they needed to know. They have the solution to their mystery and I have got ride of you for a few days, so everyone is happy."

"You both should have remained out of my way, as you have always done, little sister."

"Not anymore, Ellein, not anymore."

* * *

_Lara slowly opened her eyes, as she came around after her fall, expecting to find a complete darkness surrounding her, below tons of stones. However, she saw that she had been sleeping on some kind of bed and there were bandages on her cuts, although she was still inside the temple that had collapsed over her. She sat on the bed, trying to find out where exactly she was._

"_You need rest, Lara Croft" said a voice._

_Lara looked around, trying to find where the voice had come for. A bright light appeared in the middle of the room until it formed the figure of an Egyptian woman, with straight black hair and a white dress._

"_Who are you?" asked Lara._

"_Someone who has saved your life, as you have saved mine." She said, smiling. _

"_Your life? I don't think you need anyone to 'save' you."_

"_And I don't think my husband would be eagerly to see me after so much time of imprisonment."_

"_So that's some kind of exchange; your life for mine" said Lara._

"_Well, no." Neftis finally was giving in. She will tell her everything. "Apparently it seems so, but in fact, I can't take care of myself, as you have said. The thing is that we want you alive. However, we aren't supposed to help you out of there."_

"_Why is that?" Lara doubted for a moment and continued "And, who are 'you'?"_

"_My race is that of legends, of mythologies, from all parts of the world." She stopped to think how much she should tell her. "There is an agreement between those of us who serve good and those who serve evil. If some of us were to interfere directly with human world, simply because we own the same ideas, the others would think they have a right to do the same. This may lead to a war among us, and I'm afraid that would be of no good to humans. We have been observing you and we have decided that you are worth the risk. Let's say we hope you save human race again."_

"_I see." Repied Lara "So if you claim that helping me is an exchange, they could not consdiere it be to direct action."_

"_Exactly." said the woman smiling. However, she changed her expresion quickly. "From now on, you are alone Lara. You would not remember this conversation. I'm sorry, but it would be too dangerous for us."_

_She approached Lara and put her hands at both side of Lara's head. Before she could protest, she fell to the ground unconsciuss. She was still asleep when the rocks of the entrance where remove ans she was taken outside, under Von Croy's supervision."

* * *

_

Karel was looking at the information he had just received on the screen of a computer. It seemed that, after all, human progress had developed enough to serve for his purposes, although it wouldn't be of much use to them if he succeeded. His siblings would be alive very soon and he would then finish what should have been done so long go. The download of the information finished and a voice talking through the loudspeakers of the computer took him from his thoughts.

"_That's all we found, Sir" said the voice of a man. "Milady says she would be held there a few days. She has also told me, it's in your hands to decide the next step and who you need."_

"Of course it is" he said as soon as the transmission ended.

Gunderson would take care of them. Not that his men were specially trained in the art of tomb raiding, but there was no need of it, as long as they were able to stole the key from _them. _And if they failed… he still had enough advantage over them.

* * *

The old building stood right in front of them under a dark grey sky. It was going to rain really heavily, but at least they could take over in the monastery if they hurry. Lara and Kurtis went into it as a loud thunder was heard outside. There was almost nobody inside, apart from a few visitors. They had no idea of were they should look for the key and the ancient temple was big enough to keep them busy for several days. 

"We should separate." Said Lara. "I'll remain here and you'll search the west part. We'll probably find it sooner that way."

"Let me know if you find something." He answered, as he headed to where se had been told to."

After almost an hour of research, Lara had found nothing. She leant against a wall and closed her eyes, to have a little rest. When she opened them again, he found a man in front of her.

"Lara Croft?" He asked "Come with me. We'll pick your friend up on the way."

"On what way?" Asked Lara surprised.

"On the way to the key, of course."

* * *

_**I'm sorry not to have updated sooner, but I'm afraid I 'm not having much time to write, (because of my exams). But I'm trying to do my best. Hopefully I'll be tired ofstudying soon.  
**__**And if you see any mistake, please tell me. You know, disadvantages of English not being my mother tongue (and of having no idea about typing).  
I hope you like my strange version of the events after tr4. I need it to be that way to link it with the rest of the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the tr games (I think I forgot to put this in my previous chapters).**


	8. First Stop: Glastonbury

**Chapter 7: First stop: Glastonbury**

Lara advanced through the corridors of the building, with the man that had previously addressed to her, closely following her. Apparently, he was going to lead them to the key. But before that, they must find Kurtis, who was still searching the other end of the temple. It didn't take them much time to find him, as he was sitting in the middle of the corridor, not knowing exactly what to do next. He stood up as soon as he heard footsteps approaching and looked at Lara.

"Having a rest?"

"I've been walking around here for over an hour and I've found nothing!" he said, angry with himself. "And you? Have you found anything?"

"Maybe." Answered Lara. Kurtis looked at her inquisitively, until Lara pointed to the man who had followed her and who was now waiting at some distance from them. " He told he could lead us to the key. Do you think we could trust him?"

"We have no choice… We could spend weeks here and still found nothing. At least we have a chance of scape if it is a trap."

"Ok. I'll let him know we are coming." Said Lara, turning around. However, she quickly realised that it wouldn't be necessary, as the man had approached them as they talked and was now standin just behind her.

"This way." He said just before he started to walk.

Lara and Kurtis looked at each other surprised, but followed the man. They descended some stairs until they reached a crypt with several niches on the walls. Probably, many of the monks who had lived there had been buried in that place. The man opened one of them and took out the old coffin lying in there, revealing a passage behind it. Lara quickly realised what the reason of that was. If there was any passage, hiding it behind a tomb was a good idea, as most enemies would respect that place, even if it only was for fear of the dead.

"I'll have to close this part once you have entered but you will find an exit at the other side." Said the man.

"Aren't you going to add something like 'if you manage to pass'." Asked Lara ironically.

The man smiled. "You'll pass. I'm sure."

"Don't yoy want to come with us." Asked Kurtis.

"I'm not made for adventure. Besides I have to wait for someone. Good luck."

Both of them entered into the passage and the man closed the niche behind them.

* * *

As the door of the passage closed, Lara had to light a flare. She observed the structure in front of her. It consisted of a very simple corridor, neither narrow, nor wide, and without the slightest trace of decoration. It didn't seem to contain any trap. She started walking through it and Kurtis followed her, surprised that she seemed to know where she was going. 

"Do you know where we are going?" he finally asked.

"Last time I checked my diary we where looking for a key."

"Yes, but your secretary has just call and said that there has been a change." Lara smiled at the answer. "Do you want to tell me where we are going?"

"It's pretty obvious. We can go back, so we are going forward."

However, as soon as she finished talking, she found a door shaped obstacle in front of them.

"You were saying…"

Lara simply looked around her. They have reached a placed where the corridor widened, enough to say they hace reached a chamber. Lara looked at the ceiling and saw that, hanging from it, in a corner, there were what in another time had been stairs. The wood was rotten and was now lying on the floor just below what remained of the stairs. The ceiling was not low enough and the walls were to smooth to climb them. However she could think of another way of reaching them.

"Look up, Kurtis." She said pointing the stairs, "Do you think you could…"

"¿You are kidding, right?" said Kurtis, knowing what she meant. "This is not the Strahov, Even if I manage to throw you there the stairs won't support your weight. Look at them, they are falling into pieces."

"It's the only way out of the room Kurtis."

He finally accepted, as he already knew that nothing he said could fight her stubborness. The repited the same thing they have used at the Strahov and Lara landed on the stairs that seemed to support her weight. However, as soon as she tried to walk, they brook and Lara had to catch the banister not to fall.

"¡Lara¿You ok?" shouted Kurtis from the ground, relieved to see that she was not among the fallen pieces.

"There is a passage!" she answered while she entereed into it to look for the way to open the door of the chamber.

* * *

Lara advanced through the new corridor, with all of her sense ready. It didn't seemed to contain any danger, but her experience told her that narrow corridors were usually full of traps. She approached carefully to a flagstone, which was a bit out of the wall, She pushed it into the wall carefully and waited. Nothing happened. Walls didn't fall over her and spikes didn't went out of the ground. She didn't either hear a door opening somewhere, so she would have to continue looking for the way opening the door below her. 

She continued to walk through the corridor carefully, although with each step, she was more and more sure that there was nothing in that place. It was simple in ruins.

Finally she arrived to the end of the corridor. There was another stair, exactly the same as the previous one, although this one was complete. She descended it slowwly till she reached a not very big chamber. She looked around her for a switch. It didn't taker much time to find it. It was just by the doors, as unprotected as the rest of the building. She pushed it and the gates openned.

Lara waited till Kurtis crossed the gates and continued walking through the room.

* * *

"Have I missed anything?" he asked. 

"Absolutely nothing."

Kurtis smiled thinking how hard must it be for the famous Lara Croft to find a tomb without traps.

The chamber they were in was in better conditions than the rest. At least it didn't seem to be fallen into pieces, it could even be seen some rests of burned torchs and of some paintings, as remembering the old importance of the place. Lara looked around the room, looking for some trace of the key, hoping to find some difficulties in it.

However, all her doubts dissappeared when the light of the flare reached the end of the room. She saw two armours, rusted by damp, in two holes on the wall. Between the, there was a chest, which , without any doubt must contain the key.

"_Probably the armours won't even attack us when we take the key."_ Though Lara, totally disappointed.

Kurtis stopped near the chest, looking for a way of mobing the heavy flgstone that covered it. He took the spear from one of the armours and use it as a crowbard. Affortunately, although it was not in very good conditions, it was not so rotten than it couldn't be used. He put it between the chest and the flagstones, but he couldn't almost move it. At that speed it would take tjem an eternity to open it. And there was always the risk that his wound would open.

"I need help there Lara."

However, he received no answer. He looked up from the chest to find her. She was standing in front of one of the walls, examining it with a flare in her hand. He remove the spear from the little hole carefully and went to meet her.

"What is so interesting on this wall to stop just before the key?"

"Look." She said nearing the flare, In the wall, there were several rests of painting and there could even be seen some figures slightled sculpted on the stone. There were also some words.

"It seems that this part hasn't been so affected by damp."

"It tells how the key end up there."

"If you manage to make sense out of three pictures and four words, I'll let you drive my motorbike." Said Kurtis.

"A woman arrived at the monastry, with three riders." She started looking what seemed to be the first picture. "At some time the wall must have had other previous pictures, but they are lost." She said pointing to her left. "She talked with the abbot, but he didn't want to help them." She then looked at the next pictures, which showed the monks blinded by a light. "That seemed to convinced them. The resto of th paintings are almost erased, but there are some words left such as "crypt", "Behind", "Tired" or "forget". I supposed that as they were keeping the key they were attacked to steal it. Maybe, because of that they decided to locked it in the crypt and about forget it.

"How could they forget it?"

"If no monk remembered it, none would talk about it and they wouldn't try to look for it or something like that. I imagine that's why the place is in such bad conditions." Lara looked up from the wall and notices for the first time the spear Kurtis was carrying, "What are you doing with that?"

"Give me a place to stand and I will move the earth!" answered Kurtis returning to the chest. "Let's get the key."!

They both managed to move the flagstone and at the bottom of the chest they found the key. It cosisted of a black stone, with the shape of a rose, in metal base. As soon as they took it they heard a door opening.

* * *

_Again I am very sorry for the delay but I've lost the count of the times I have write and rewrite the chapter…__Hope you enjoy it! __And I am going on holiday so I'm afraid I am not goint to update in several weeks (again)._

_The chapter has several mistakes but I'll correct them as soon as I return._

_(By the way thanks for the luck for the exams, it really worked!)_


	9. Just a bit of luck

**Chapter 8: Just a bit of luck**

Adrianhad followed the Council's requests for most of his life. Lately, his age had only let him accept those which didn't involve much travelling. He had fulfilled most of them perfectly though. His orders now were pretty simple; wait, watch and offer his help if it was needed. So, as he had finished his task, he prepared to leave the old building.

However, as he walked to the exit, he noticed three men standing by it. His instinct told him nothing good could come of them, although they didn't seem to be carrying any weapon. Adrian then headed for one of the lateral rooms. As he entered he realised there where more men waiting for him there.

"You know why we are here" said one of them who seemed to be the leader. "Any chance to tell us what we want?"

Adrian knew that he would lose his life for sure if he didn't accept. But he also knew that he would have lost it long before if it hadn't been for the people he was asked betray. He chose to remain silent.

"As you wish." said the leader, aiming his gun at Adrian and shooting. Nobody heard it thanks to the silencer. "Watch all the exits" he ordered without even looking at the man bleeding at his feet.

* * *

It was still raining heavily when IsisDeiyan arrived at Glastonbury. She looked at the point where Adrian should be waiting for her, just by the underground chamber's exits, but instead of him, she only found a parked van. She looked up to the entrance of the building. If he wasn't outside he must be somewhere in there. And she wasn't going to wait in the rain for him. 

However, as soon as she reached the entrance she realised that it was being watched by several men. This must mean that Adrian hadn't gone outside either because of the vigilance or because they had caught him. Wishing it was the first one, she crossed the entrance and took her hood of, although she knew it will reveal her immediately. It would have given her away anyway, as nobody wears hoods inside buildings.

She walked through the building as she watched every movement the men by the entrance made, pretending she hadn't seen them. After a while one of them abandoned his position and went to one of the lateral rooms. She slowly followed him. If they have caught Adrian, this man would lead her to where they've got it. And she was right.. She could spot Adrian's body on the ground at the entrance of one of the rooms.

She entered without a second though, knowing that it was probably a trap. She kneeled down by his side and looked at the wound. He was still alive, half-conscious. He was bleeding profusely and she knew that there was nothing she could do for him.

"You have arrived at last." He managed to say. "I feared you didn't find me there."

"So was I. What happened?"

"Everything has gone fine." She knew it was all she would obtain from him about the matter.

"Anything else you want to tell me?

"Yes, I'm dying but I wish for a sweeter death. I wish for peace." He said pleadingly.

Wondering how he knew that and knowing that she had no choice, she put her lips on his forehead and waited. He would pass away soon and she would ease his pain till then. After that, she turned around to face one of the corners of the room.

"Did you plan to remain there for much more?" She asked, careful not to show all the rage she was feeling at the moment. "Or where you just waiting for me to crossed the doors to shoot me too?"

"I would have never guessed you were able of such things." So she had seen him, aiming at her, after all. Why had she entered the trap then?

"My sister should have warned you."

"Maybe, I don't work for her."

"So you work for the other. Great." She said, sounding uninterested.

"He had decided to spare your life, for a while at least."

"Glad to hear that."

"Don't you want to know why?" Her indifference was starting to annoy him.

"You've got something he wants."

"Well, I don't trust middlemen. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes. We're looking for someone else. Where are they?"  
"How could I know? I've just arrived."

"Don't joke with me, girl." He said grabbing her arm.

"I wouldn't do that." she said calmly.

The threat surprised him. He didn't really though she could represent any danger, but he let go off her anyway. "You are coming with us. Move!"

* * *

The light coming from outside was enough to lead Lara and Kurtis through the narrow corridor, till the exit of the chamber. The sound of raining falling had stopped, but the ground was still wet, making it slippery, "Probably de greatest danger in this place; not to fall to the ground." Though Lara, as she finally reached the exit: a small window, half-covered by ivy. They both climbed out and had a looked around. The first thing they saw was a van parked just in front of them. 

"We're in trouble." said Kurtis looking at it. "This is the kind of van Gunderson would use. They must be somewhere near."

"They must know the exit is here." Replied Lara pulling out her guns. However, there wasn't anyone around them.

"Where have they gone?" asked Kurtis after a while.

"Maybe they didn't know the exit was there after all. They must be inside." Replied Lara

"Then I say we get out of there before they return." He said as he started walking.

"Wait!" Lara grabbed his armed and made both of them hide behind the van. She pointed to the entrance of the building from where Gunderson's men were coming. Gunderson himself was leading them, holding a woman at gun point.

"We can surprise them if we remain here. With a bit of luck we'll get out of this one alive." Said Kurtis as he checked his Boran-x.

"With a bit of luck _I'll_ get out of this." Corrected Lara with a smile. "You're needed alive, remember?"

"I can't see why. I haven't the slightest idea about where the key could be."

"Just don't tell them that."

They both stopped talking as soon as they heard footsteps. If they were to surprise them, they' better leave the conversation for other time. And in a few seconds the men would be near enough. They heard the doors of the van opening and waited till the right moment to act. The door closed again, but none of the men had gone onto the van.

"Stay here and watch her, while we search the grounds." Ordered Gunderson to two of his men before he left the place again.

Lara and Kurtis exchanged surprised looks. It was true Gunderson didn't know the exit was there. Firstly, he had though they were somewhere in the inside, but not finding them there he had just assumed that they must be outside. Correctly, but late. Leaving the van unguarded he had just made easier their escape route. It would be easy to get ride of the van and get away with the van.

Lara went around the vehicles until she could aim at one of the men.

She just went out of her hiding place and shot. Before the other one could register what had happened he was reached by another bullet, this time coming form Kurtis' Boran-x. Lara quickly got onto the driver's seat. The other men, as well as half of the tourists, must have heard the noise and they would appear at any time. The idiots had left the keys inside so she waited until Kurtis got on the other seat and started the car. She began to drive to the road.

* * *

Marten Gunderson barely had time to register what was happening. First, he heard two shoots, but although they immediately run to the place they've left the van, the only thing they could do was shooting their own van in an attempt of preventing them from escaping. But the same care he took to make the vehicles he used the toughest, had turned against him. 

He kneeled down to examine the bodies of his two men. Both of them had been killed by bullets, so it couldn't have been his prisoner's work, but someone else's. And then he saw it. A window-shaped trapdoor, just behind where the van had been parked. Had been more careful, he would now be sitting in the van with three prisoners.

If Karel ever knew, that something like that had happened, he would, for sure, kill him for his incompetence. However, he was not there right then and there was no reason to inform him about the matter. And none of his men would dare to say something against him. So there was nothing to worry about. He still had plenty of time to correct the mistake.

* * *

"And where do we go now?" asked Kurtis, while Lara drove their newly acquired vehicle. 

"We drove until we find a safe place to expend the night and after that you'll decide where to go.

"Me?"

"You must know something."

"Lara, I left the order before finishing my training. I haven't a clue about the keys!"

They both remained silent for a while, not knowing what to say next until they heard a knocking sound coming from behind them. In the hurry of their escape they had forgotten about the other passenger. Kurtis opened the small window that communicated the front seats with the back part of the van. The same woman who had helped them just a couple of days before was staring now at them.

"Thanks." She just said.

"What were you doing there?" Asked Lara

"I've come across some interesting information."

"That's what they caught you?"

"I guess so. It's first-hand information."

"First-hand information?"

"I've the diary of the woman who hid the keys." Both Kurtis and Lara exchanged surprised looks. "She was my sister" She simply added. "I'll explain you later. First, I'll lead you to a safe place."

"Just a question." Said Lara. "The woman from the paintings was your sister, right?"

"Yes."

"And the people watching the key just forgot it to prevent it from being stolen."

IsisDeiyan simply nodded and smiled to her.

"Kurtis, you own me a ride on your motorbike." Said Lara smiling to him.

_

* * *

_

_I've come back! And I've used the holidays to write more. Unfortunately, I can barely understand my handwritting and it is taking me a lot of time._


	10. The diary

**Chapter 9: The diary**

It was dark when Lara was told to stop the car. In front of them stood a house. It was clearly inhabited, but not abandoned and, although it seemed to be rather old, it was far from recalling the ruinous conditions of the place they previously visited.

Lara also noticed that it was standing in a rather isolated place, so that nobody would see people coming in and out of it. It seemed perfect but for the fact that there was no escape way except for the one they had come from.

IsisDeiyan opened the door of the house and led them to the interior of the house, turning on the lights as she entered. There was no trace of dust, what made Lara thought that it had been used recently.

"This is one of the meeting places of the Council." Said IsisDeiyan, as if reading her thoughts. "Very similar to the one you where you meet me the first time."

"It's a good play to hide." Commented Lara.

In Fact it was designed more as a place for isolation than as a hiding place. It's quite enough for thinking." Replied IsisDeiyan with a smile. She led them to one of the rooms on the ground floor, which had a table and several chairs and which, Lara thought, was probably something like a dinning-room.

"Sit down, please." IsisDeyan asked them. "I imagine you want some answers. I'd rather explain you everything in the morning, but I'm afraid none of you would be able to sleep in the whole night if I did it. So asked whatever you want to know."

However, as much as Lara wanted to start asking al the questions in her mind, there was something that just prevented her from doing so. Maybe it was the plainness with which the woman in front of her had talked or maybe it was just natural distrust. After all, she never trusted people she had just met. Well, she had trusted Kurtis, but "that" had been different, although she wasn't very sure why. Lost in her thoughts, she was surprised to hear IsisDeiyan's voice breaking the silence again. Lara realised that, by his surprised look, Kurtis must have also been thinking about something similar.

"About 1500 years ago, a woman called Isobella, my elder sister, decided to build herself a living place, on a small island. However, she found out that a lot of people came to her seeking refuge. So she turned her residence into a fortress, which could only be opened from the inside. She let the people living there rule themselves, but took for herself the task of protecting them from outside world. It wasn't long before people started calling her their queen. The rest of the story isn't important know. What is important is that she carried a detailed record of every potentially dangerous artefact, including the keys."

"Then, how did she come to lose one of the keys?"

"In the last few years, she realised that there wasn't any need of her protection anymore, so she decide to close her fortress and retire. Ellein wouldn't accept it. She always had too much of a strong character to accept that." She explained, with a hint of bitterness. "She took the key from Isobella when she killed her."

"So you let her betray."

IsisDeiyan only nodded.

"What are you going to do about her?"

"About her? Nothing. The official belief is that she would fall into her own trap, but, in my opinion the Council has always been too optimistic. They aren't use to the way real world works. They're almost unable of thinking ill of anyone."

"You don't seem to share their 'always look on the bright side of life' philosophy."

"I was brought up here. That's why I wouldn't give her the chance to use the keys."

Silence fell again over them. This time, it was Lara who started talking.

"What were you doing at Glastonbury?"

"I had come to give you this." She replied showing the small book in her hands. "It was Isobella's diary. As she was the one who take care of hiding the keys it may contain some useful information. It starts just after she built her fortress and received the artefact known as the secret of life. It ends just before she was murdered. You may find it interesting, as well as useful. You are welcome to ask whatever you want after reading." She said putting the book on the table in front of her. "But I'm afraid that that will be in the morning."

With that she finished the conversation and left the room. It wasn't long before Lara reached for the small diary and started reading it. No matter how dangerous the situation could be, she couldn't waste the opportunity of laying her hands on an ancient object like that. Besides they may learn something useful from it.

At first sight it seemed in surprisingly well conditions. It didn't have as many entries as a diary of its age should have and each of them was pretty short and direct. As they didn't have much time, she should have to read only the ones that could lead them to the keys.

* * *

_I knew She would come. She could not keep it after what we talked. Things like the one She had created are never to be used, never to have existed. She had carried it with her and agreed to leave it here, under my supervision.  
It will be a burden, but there's no other place I will trusted it to be. I'll seal it in one of the underground chambers, so that none of the people who come her looking for help would be ever able to reach it._

_She would help me lock it, but I would keep the keys. I would send them away, as there is no point in keeping all of them here.  
I was surprised Ellein has offered to help. She didn't seem to like the idea of creating a Council and me though she wouldn't like this decision either._

_I've finally decided to send one of the keys to the religious men living at Glastonbury. Two of the men of the Council have come with me, more as a company for the journey than as protection.  
However, on our way home, we have come across unexpected wanderers. Obviously, they had heard about the keys and wanted the safekeeping of one of them, but not even they would dare to attack a daughter of the woods. So, we have talked and despite my better judgement, I have agreed, on the condition that the remaining one will go to their direct enemies and hunters, that now have started to call themselves Lux Veritatis. After all, it would be much easier to bring together all the keys if they belong to the same side._

_During this last years, I've come to understand that my time is about to end. There's no longer need for this place.  
I'm sure the Council will understand it  
My dear little sister won't and I fear her betrayal. But if that is the way it should be, so be it._

_And at last, treason. The cries of the people can be hear down in the galleries. I wonder if there would be a time in which this day will be narrated, would there be a poem for Isobella's fall? My only comfort is that of knowing my two youngest sisters are out. They will figure a way out of this mess.

* * *

_

Lara finished reading the last entry and was about to close it, when she was stopped from doing so by a sound of protest.

"Hey! I haven't finished it yet!" Said Kurtis from behind her.

She turned her head and find Kurtis reading the remaining entries of the book over her shoulder. She started to feel slightly annoyed by his behaviour. However, she said nothing and decided to wait until he lifted his head. But he only raised his head from the book when he too finished its reading.

By then, Lara was a bit more than slightly annoyed, although she wasn't very sure whether it was because of him reading over her shoulder, which she knew was a childish reason, or because he had managed to pass totally unnoticed for her. And it was really getting on her nerves the way this kind of things 'tend' to happen in his presence.

It seemed as if the alarm that used to ring in her head whenever she was in danger didn't work anymore. Or maybe it was just that, despite her natural distrust of anyone, she didn't think that he was a danger anymore.

And it was then, that she realised that she had been looking into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, the whole time the argument with herself had lasted. Even more angry with herself than ever, she rose from her chair and exited the room without exchanging any word and leaving an astonished Kurtis wondering what the hell was wrong with that woman.

* * *

**I wonder if anyone remembers about this story…I'm really sorry for the long long delay, but I've had a huge amount of things to study from university, so… sorry again.**


End file.
